


Jazzamataz

by RandomRedneck



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Bonnie discovers Marceline has a groovy secret.





	Jazzamataz

Secretly following your girlfriend would probably look weird to anyone who saw it...and it was. Especially when the follower had dyed pink hair.

 

“Like a shadow.”

 

The follower, one Bonnibel Kaugummi, trailed behind her oblivious other. One Marceline Abadeer.

 

“Playing a club my fanny. She’s been acting suspicious about this for weeks. She didn’t even bring her bass. Something is definitely up.”

 

What could it be? Were her party happy friends convincing her to do drugs? Was she doing unspeakable things to make rent? WAS SHE WORKING GRAVEYARD AT A MINI-MART!?

 

“I know I shouldn’t be so snoopy...then again, being snoopy got me elected class president 4 years in a row. King of Ooo High-school nothing...”

 

Too busy reliving her high-school glory days, she almost missed Marcy walk into an alleyway.

 

“Like a shadow...”

 

Waiting a few moments, she dipped into the same alleyway...a dead end alleyway. Except for a mysterious door on the side of one of the buildings.

 

“...Maybe I shouldn’t. This is crazy. She’s not doing anything I should be worried about...which means I have nothing to fear if I check on what she’s doing...yes, I can live with that.”

 

Nodding to herself, she entered the mysterious door. Which greeted her to a flight of stairs leading down to another door. She gulped. Any sane person wouldn’t go down a mysterious staircase in an unmarked building. She was pretty sure Marceline owned 5 slasher flicks that began that way.

 

“Come on, Bonnie. Woman up.”

 

She rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Revealing...

 

“...Is this a jazz club?”

 

It sure felt like one. The whole thing felt like she’d stepped back in time. Guys in suits, dames in dresses, a mysterious smoky atmosphere she was sure was being produced by a smoke machine hidden somewhere.

 

“Why would she come here? I know Marcy’s taste in music. She’s into all that metal stuff...course I am too. That’s how we met...who am I talking to?”

 

She found a seat so people would quit staring at the pink-haired girl speaking to herself. Right on cue, as the club announcers voice came over the sound system.

 

“Guys and dolls, give a warm welcome to our featured singer. Here again to grace us with her melodious talents: Queen Marceline.”

 

Bonnie could have sworn she heard that wrong. But the gorgeous woman stepping on stage proved no, he was right.

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

Marceline was already hot enough regularly. But the black dress she was sporting almost made Bonnie faint right there in her chair.

 

“You give me fever when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight...”

 

Of course she was singing that. 

 

“Fever in the morning. Fever all through the night...”

 

For some reason, Bonnie briefly thought of The Simpsons. But quickly focused on the show being performed in front of her. And when Marcy reached a particular line...

 

“ I light up when you call my name. And you know I'm gonna treat you right.”

 

She looked directly at Bonnie and winked.

 

“...She knew I was following her the whole time, didn’t she? In fairness, the hair probably made me easy to spot...whatever.”

 

  She happily sat through the rest of the set, trying to split her focus between her amazing voice and her amazing body in that dress. Not an easy task. She’d seen her naked and she was still practically drooling.

 

“Thank you, hep cats. Your Queen has to away now. I hope to see your lovely faces again soon.”

 

She blew a kiss to the crowd (Specifically to Bonnie) and vanished behind the curtain.

 

“Wow...”

 

Bonnie waited outside the club, hoping Marceline wasn’t going to be mad. The door creaked open, Marceline in her regular flannel and jeans.

 

“Hey, babe. Enjoy the show?”

 

Bonnie stared at the ground.

 

“A lot...I’m sorry I followed you. You’re just so amazing. I was afraid someone might be trying to steal you or something. I mean you were being so secretive about these nights out...”

 

She raised Bonnie’s head up and planted a smooch on her.

 

“You know you’re the only for me, sweetness. I was just worried you’d think this was lame.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No! It was awesome! I mean you looked and sounded amazing! Maybe you can sing a little jazz for me sometimes?”

 

She smiled and planted another smooch on her.

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by Tumblr user childofsquid2. https://childofsquid2.tumblr.com/post/171246289832/marceline-got-that-late-night-jazz-singer


End file.
